Unacceptably Gone
by ingthing
Summary: It's long after Phoenix's funeral, but a lone man remains in the graveyard. PWxME


**Phoenix Wright Fluff Test**

**Author's Note: Wanted to write something where Phoenix is dead and necrophilia happens :D YAOI TEST ALERT**

* * *

><p>All was quiet, yet a cool breeze seemed to sing a sad melody in the air. It was long after the funeral, and most of the guests had gone. The fiery leaves of orange and red collided with the dreary gray of the graveyard, and the single white rose clutched in Miles' hand only reflected the intense emotions concealed in the man's heart.<p>

Miles approached the open casket with apprehension. His usual proper posture was now hunched, and although no one was there to witness, his normally stoic appearance had softened considerably.

He stopped, standing over the defense attorney's still body.

"Hello, Wright." He murmured. "Fancy meeting you out here."

The corpse gave no response, for it was a corpse.

Miles chuckled.  
>"Is this your idea of a joke? Lying in a fine ebony coffin, surrounded by rose petals, playing dead?" He placed one hand on the rim of the casket. "Because I'm not finding this joke funny."<p>

Again, there was no response, but this only spurred Edgeworth on.

"Are you mocking me? Are you, Wright?" He scoffed. "The Wright way is the right way... Do you know how old that joke is now? It's simply overdone, Wright. Get up, out of the coffin. Go on. I know you're only faking it."

Miles became angered at the figure's silence.

"Get up! Stop being such a buffoon! This joke has gone too far, Wright."

The resilient silence resumed.

"D'you know how worried I've been about you since that phone call? I practically panicked. Me, Miles Edgeworth, the Demon Prosecutor. What a laugh! They told me you were dead! Living it up with the old man up there..." He cast his eyes up towards the sky. "But of course, you're really down here, aren't you?"

The sad melody passed by Miles' ears.

"This charade has gone on for quite long enough- Take yourself out of the coffin!"

If a corpse could move, it would, supposedly. But corpses don't move. They are most perfectly still, and the prosecutor refused, it seemed, to acknowledge that.

"It seems you haven't learnt your lesson. Get out of that casket, Wright, or I'll force you to myself!"

Still no answer came from the body.

"Playing hardball, I see... Well, if you insist, I'll have to force a reaction out of you."

Miles took Phoenix's pale face in both hands, and pressed his warm, dry lips against his, hoping for even the slightest reaction- but the only feeling he received was an icy sting that woke him up to a realization:

Phoenix was dead.

A surging, deep sadness welled up deep inside him. He'd never hear that seductive voice again, never see those sparkling azure eyes. He'd never feel his comforting warmth, or see his animated face ever again.  
>"Why did you have to leave me, Phoenix..." Miles whispered. Droplets of warm, clear liquid fell onto his deceased partner's pale, frigid hands. The bittersweet memories they had experienced flashed across Miles' teary eyes as he collapsed to his knees by the open ebony coffin.<p>

"Fate, you are too cruel. First you take from me my father, then my mother, now the only man I ever loved." Miles shook with emotion. Tears streamed steadily down his face, hanging off of his chin as if holding on to life in vain. They dripped, dripped, dropped onto the white rose, whose thorns had pierced through the skin of Edgeworth's palm. He didn't mind the pain- it was punishment for himself.

"I should have spent more time with you, Phoenix... Should have told you I loved you earlier... If I had known your life was this fragile, I would gladly have exchanged my life for yours..." Miles sobbed into the coffin. "Why did it have to be you? You, of all people, to stumble onto that street that fateful day? It could have been anyone, anyone other than you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: d'awwwww XD This might show up in a story in my joint account with Misote, <strong>Misothing**, So I'll keep you posted :D ALSO... if Miles seems too out of character, please tell me! I'm trying to improve at writing fanfics in character, so yeah :D Hope you liked it!**


End file.
